


旅馆煎蛋

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 一个脑洞的片段。
Kudos: 13





	旅馆煎蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞的片段。

“你待在这里。”  
维吉尔又打算出门了。  
但丁趴在床边，将自己软软的脸压在胳膊上：“维吉，我想吃草莓圣代。”  
维吉尔只是在门口停顿了一下，然后将零钱放在门边的矮柜上，意思非常明确：自己去买。  
但丁将脸埋进手肘，听到门被关闭的声音。这段时间维吉尔天天出门，但丁哪儿也不想去，一个人待着很无聊，可是出去的话被之前的客人看到了……至少但丁现在不想惹什么麻烦回来。  
但丁从床上滑下，小巧光滑的脚丫陷进地毯柔软的毛里，维吉尔给他准备了白色的衬衫和黑色的裤子，就跟他们记忆中一模一样，但丁可不在乎这些。  
他走到门前，伸手将零钱攥在手里——门被毫无预兆的猛力踹开了，但丁吓的退后一步，一只大手抓住了他的胳膊，将反应过来挣扎的但丁按在墙上，散发着刺鼻甜腻的布纱用力的捂住他的口鼻，但丁甚至没来得及做出实质性的反抗，眼前一黑，失去了知觉。  
-  
很热，身体又很涨，猛烈的撞击让但丁的意识渐渐苏醒，他下意识的夹紧腿，果然听到了男人粗重的喘息声。  
“没知觉了都那么能夹，这小浪蹄子不在的这几天可想死我了。”男人重新掰开但丁夹住的腿，粗黑的性器在男孩粉嫩的小穴里来回进出。  
“你别一个人爽，大家一起进来的，妈的。”另一个男人将但丁翻了个身，伸出手指插进男孩的后穴，掰开微红的肛口，立刻就有精液流出来，男人用手沾了，随意的抹在但丁身上，嘴里骂着上一个射进去的人，顺着但丁紧致的肠道插了进去。  
但丁闷哼一声，他身体热的很不正常，感觉像是药物的作用。这种药以往也有人喂他吃过，不过都对他没什么太大的伤害。他睁开眼，湿漉漉的水汽立刻布满了淡蓝的眼睛，口里含糊道：“不、不要……”  
“可算醒了。”插他肉穴的男人伸出手捏住但丁的乳尖，如愿的听到男孩的痛哼，“这几天叔叔都没有好好疼爱你，今天一次性疼爱个够。”  
“叔、呜，叔叔轻点。”但丁带着哭腔，用力的挺直胸膛，好让自己的乳尖不至于被捏的太疼——看起来会让这些男人产生掌控的满足感。  
但丁漫不经心的想着，他的身体早就熟悉了疼痛与粗鲁，他知道怎么让在他身体里的男人早些射进他的小肚子，好让他尽早拿上钱，去吃一顿好的。  
但丁微微眯着眼，装出一副被操的狠了的表情，嘴里胡乱的哼着，他迅速的扫过房间，然后垂下头，房间里好几个男人，有些他认识，是经常找他的客人，有两张生面孔，不过但丁并不是很在意，反正他们来找他的目的都是一样的。  
但丁熟练的收缩穴内，他的两只手分别被塞进了两根阴茎，男人握着他的白嫩小手来回撸动，粘液糊满了但丁的掌心，顺着手腕流下。但丁侧躺着张着腿，身体里的两个男人正在他体内毫无章法的抽插——可这还是很无趣，只有最开始的药效让但丁觉得不那么难以忍受，男人们撞在体内和肠壁上混合着药效的感觉足以让但丁舒服起来，他额上渗出细汗，脸颊也泛起暧昧的颜色，两个男人怒吼一声，被收紧的内壁给夹了出来。  
“妈的。”男人狠狠的拍了一巴掌但丁的屁股，将精液深深的射进去，他倒是还想再埋进去，被后面的人扯了过去：“滚一边去！”  
新的阴茎很快代替了之前的那两根，混合着之前的精液和男孩分泌的淫液，再次进入男孩的体内。  
等每个人都享受过男孩的身体，但丁已经在药效的副作用下昏睡了过去，掰开男孩的腿，被射的满满的两个穴口立刻流出浓稠的精液，其中一个男人拿起被扔在一旁的内裤，像是想到了什么一样，露出了淫荡的笑容。  
-  
维吉尔走到门前，虚掩的房门让他心中兀然不安，他推开门，本应该粘过来的但丁不知所踪——他的胞弟躺在地上，身子蜷缩，早上出门时穿的好好的衬衫此刻正盖在但丁身上。  
维吉尔走上前去，但丁轻轻的呼吸着，脸颊上还泛着不正常的潮红，维吉尔掀开但丁盖在身上的衬衫，但丁身上的咬痕、抓痕和手用力掐出来的痕迹一览无遗，身上黏糊糊的，小腹像是灌了什么东西一般的鼓起，沾着腥臭的体液，不难想象但丁被做了什么。  
维吉尔心中升腾起怒意，但是但丁显然睡的不太舒服，当务之急应该是先将但丁洗干净，再询问他到底——不，无需询问但丁，维吉尔自己会将他查的一清二楚。  
将但丁抱起，但丁不自觉的颤抖了一下，大量的精液从前面的阴道涌出，顺着但丁细白、满是掐痕的大腿流下，打湿了维吉尔的下摆，更有不少直接落溅在地上，仿佛失禁一般，溅在维吉尔的鞋面。  
维吉尔压抑着心中的怒意，将但丁抱到浴室，他将但丁放进浴缸，拿下花洒，试了温度之后将花洒对准弟弟的下体，掰开但丁的阴唇，将那些污秽的精液冲洗干净。  
将表面洗干净，维吉尔伸出手指轻轻扒开，深处还有白浊流出，他手掌向上，轻轻挤压但丁鼓起来的小腹，又有一股精液从穴口被挤出，维吉尔耐心的清洗着，等但丁肉穴里的水清洗出来不再浑浊，他才觉得不对劲——但丁的小腹并没有全部消下去。  
维吉尔将但丁翻过身，他才终于发现了罪魁祸首——给但丁准备的内裤此刻正塞在他弟弟的后穴里，只露出了一点裤头，这也是维吉尔没能及时发现的原因。  
维吉尔扯出一些内裤，上面全是粘连的精液，它将但丁的穴口堵得密不透风。  
“维吉尔……？”但丁被体内的拉扯给折腾醒了，他发现维吉尔在给他清洗身体。  
“维吉，你什么时候回来的？”但丁抱紧兄长的胳膊，“我不舒服。”  
维吉尔没出声，他将那条内裤扯出来，扔进了垃圾桶里。  
大股被堵住的精液顺利的流出，维吉尔将修长的手指伸进去，挤压着肠道想将那些精液清洗的更加干净。  
但丁夹紧了腿，维吉尔的手指正在他体内的感觉让他有些——怪。  
大概是药效还没退，或者是自己本来就对维吉尔有些念想。但丁感觉体内又升起了熟悉的燥热，他搂紧维吉尔的胳膊，感觉维吉尔的手指在穴中摩擦。  
“维吉——嗯，哈呀，好舒服——”但丁夹紧双眼，他不想这么快，但是维吉尔让他太舒服了，维吉尔的手指擦过但丁的敏感点，但丁呜咽一声，浑身一颤，紧紧抱住维吉尔的手，在哥哥的手指下达到了高潮。  
维吉尔不太明白，弟弟的穴内将自己的手指吸紧后整个人就仿佛没力气一样软了下去，他抽出自己的手指，感觉到抽出的过程中但丁的颤抖。  
他确认了但丁彻底洗干净后将他包进浴巾，但丁软趴趴的缩在他怀里，维吉尔将整个床单都掀了下去，将但丁放在床垫上，但丁一碰床铺就闭上了眼睛，看来是困极了。  
维吉尔注视着熟睡的但丁，片刻，他转过头去。


End file.
